


Roller Queen

by merbearthewholockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: Molly has taken up a new hobby- roller derby.





	

Tick tock. Tick tock.

The sound that the clock in the morgue made began to irritate Molly. She couldn’t wait to get out of here for the weekend. 

Most weekends involved cuddling Toby in her flat, but this weekend was different. It was the first bout of the season, and Molly was excited to hit the track.

Roller derby was her way of getting out all the frustrations that make their way into her daily life. It just happened to be coincidental that most of them involved her feelings toward Sherlock.

So as soon as the clock struck five, Molly clocked out and made her way to the locker room to retrieve her purse and her gear bag.

\-------------

She dropped her gear bag in the midst of the locker room full of derby girls.  It had been a long week with Sherlock coming in nearly every day demanding to see a corpse. This was just the therapy she needed.

“Hey Bloody, you alright?” Her teammate, Hermione Painger, asked her.

Molly smiled at her and said, “I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”

She pulled out her London Rollergirls jersey out of her bag. She held it up for a minute, looking at the name _Bloody Molly_ written in pink letters across the back. It had been a year since she had become bout eligible, and she was excited to start a fresh new season.

In all honesty, she started playing because she needed time to herself to think about everything that’s happened in her life. She loved her job at the morgue, but it has become increasingly difficult to finish her work when Sherlock comes in. The stubborn git would never know how much it pains Molly to see him and not know how she truly felt about him.

She put those thoughts aside and pulled the jersey over her head.

Molly made her way over to a bench and began to gear up. This was no time for self-reflection. It was time to skate.

\------------

 _Tweet!_ The shrill whistle signaled the start of the game, both teams eager to win it all.

Molly braced her arm on the pivot on the team, and had her head turned toward the middle to keep an eye out for the star on the other jammer’s helmet. When she saw her slowing down behind their wall, Molly moved to stay in front of her.

The jammer attempted to move towards the other side quickly, but Molly was able to catch her and force her out of bounds.

That was for Sherlock demanding that I save the hearts out of anyone he found interesting, Molly thought.

The rest of the bout continued in a similar fashion. Anytime Molly did something to block the other team’s offense, she convinced herself that it was in response to anything Sherlock did.

When Molly knocked a player down, it was because Sherlock was too forceful in grabbing the scalpel out of her hands.

When Molly sent the opposing jammer to the penalty box, it was because Sherlock insisted that her coworker was too sloppy with handling his work and that he should do it for him.

Molly loved Sherlock, but he was a little too forward sometimes. She shook her head, trying to clear some of the unnecessary thoughts. She needed to focus for her teammates, so she turned her attention back to the jam in front of her.

She was so focused on the game that she didn’t notice a person in a Belstaff watching just outside the entrance to the derby arena.

\------------

The bout had ended, and London won, 245-210. The locker room was filled with giggling women celebrating the first victory of the season.

“Way to go, MVP!” One of her teammates announced. Molly had been surprised when she had been awarded MVP blocker.

She smiled shyly, and said, “Thanks.” She changed back into the clothes she was wearing from work, and left the locker room.

Molly walked out into the cool spring night, ready to spend some quality time with her favorite movies and her favorite cat.

\------------

Molly unlocked the door to her apartment and turned the light on only to find a familiar mess of curls sitting in a chair.

“So you’re the infamous Bloody Molly.” Sherlock said.

Molly was stunned into silence for a second, then replied, “How did you find out?”

“I’m Sherlock Holmes, I can always find these kinds of things without people knowing.”

“Seriously, Sherlock. How did you know what my derby name was?”

“I had deduced that something kept you occupied on the weekends, something that involved quite a lot of contact going by the bruises on your arms. I was curious to find out what it was, so tonight I followed you when you got off work and saw you at a roller derby bout. You are quite graceful on those skates, I might add.”

Molly blushed, then looked down at her feet. “Nobody was supposed to know about that.”

“I do now. So tell me, Molly Hooper, what made you decide to take up roller derby of all things?” Sherlock stood up and walked closer to Molly, which made her blush even more.

“Honestly, Sherlock? I needed somewhere to vent my feelings and frustrations from my daily routine.” Molly looked up to meet Sherlock’s eyes.

“You didn’t have to resort to hitting people to tell me what I already knew.” Sherlock replied.

“Roller derby isn’t just about hitting people Sherlock. It’s a lot more complicated than that.” Molly snapped. It was then that she realized that Sherlock might have known about her feelings towards him.

“Did you know that I had feelings for you, Sherlock?” Molly asked, hesitantly. She had been working so long to try and keep her feelings to herself. She felt stupid for not realizing that he would figure it out.

“I didn’t at first, but after a while, I began to suspect.” Sherlock walked closer to Molly and placed his hand under her chin. “You have nothing to worry about, Molly. Especially since I have begun to feel the same way.”

Molly was shocked. Never in a million years would she have thought that Sherlock would be attracted to her. This new information changed the way she saw Sherlock. He wasn’t a cold, heartless machine like she originally thought. He actually cared about her, and possibly even loved her as well.

“You should never doubt, Molly Hooper, that I love everything about you. Especially the roller derby side. You’ll have to teach me how the game works sometime.”

Molly looked up at Sherlock and smirked. “Well, Bloody Molly would love to show you as well.” Then she shifted her weight onto her toes and kissed Sherlock.

Who knew that roller derby would bring her closer to Sherlock?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this because I play roller derby and I wanted to write a roller derby AU for Sherlolly! (Though it is not my derby name, I did consider Sherlock Bones at one point.)
> 
> A few things about roller derby:  
> There are four blockers from each team on the track at a time. One of them wears a striped cover on their helmet, and they are called the pivot. They are essentially the captain on the track for the four blockers.  
> The jammer is the one that scores the points by passing players on the other team. They normally wear a cover with a star on their helmet.  
> As far as the score goes, it CAN get that high. I've seen scores where one team has 300+ points and the other team has less than 50. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
